


Use me, Cloud

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX





	Use me, Cloud

It was the middle of the night when I decided to visit Cloud and 'get help'. All day there had been a burning in my body for Cloud's touch. When I got to the house, I walked to his door. I opened the door and froze at what I saw. Cloud was on his bed thrusting his hard cock in and out of his hand. It was huge. A rush of heat flooded my body and I started panting harshly. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off his cock. It suddenly looked delicious. I walked over and leaned over his cock. It smelled heavenly. I gently removed his hand and replaced it with my own. Cloud startled and looked down in the middle of a moan. I didn't give him time to react before I put his cock fully in my mouth. He gave a cry and jerked his hips with his hands buried in my hair and making me choke. For some reason, I enjoyed the feeling of being pounded into and choked. I felt particularly happy when he thruster harder. I just wanted to pleasure Cloud and have my body be used by him. I could taste a unfamiliar liquid in my mouth and swallowed his thick cock. It tasted delicious. I wanted more. Cloud gave a broken moan and tightened his fingers in my hair when I started sucking. I reluctantly pulled his cock out my mouth. He lay still breathing hard. I took his cock in my hand and started pumping slowly, watching his thick shaft bob up and down with fascination. He moaned.

I then told him, "Cloud, please. Please use my mouth however you like. Please. All I want to do is please you. Use me." I looked at him with eyes full of determination and want.

He looked down at me and said hesitately, "Okay......." Then proceeded to shove his large shaft all the way down my throat.

Cloud POV

Pleasure. All I could feel was pleasure. I was thrusting roughly into Tifa's hot wet mouth over and over again. Tifa's sucking and swallowing was making my head spin. I was worried I wa thrusting too hard but it seemed the harder I thrust the happier she got. Her eyes lit up and she moaned in pleasure. Her face was flushed and she looked like she was struggling to breathe. When I started to pull out, she gave me a displeased glare. I could feel my thrusts getting jerky because I was so close to cumming.

Suddenly, Tifa popped my wet cock out her mouth and said, "Release all over my face." She took my cock and started pumping wildly. I suddenly came hard on her face. It didn't seem to end. Tif looked so happy when the first ribbon of cum came out. She waited patiently for me to finish she started licking and wiping her face off. She ate it all. It was so hot to watch.

When she was done, she looked at me with grateful eyes and said, "Thank you, Cloud. That made me so happy."

I was still in post organism mode, but I managed to reply, "You're welcome."

She looked at me with big eyes. "Sooooo, tomorrow?"

I replied, "Sure" I was only vaguely aware of what was happening. I really needed to think about our relationship. Now. Before it was too late.


End file.
